tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Wellsworth
Wellsworth lies near the coast at the northern end of a peninsula close to Suddery. Nearby is a large hospital which serves the majority of Sodor's inhabitants and a nunnery. About The station at Wellsworth (often called "Edward's station") is on the North Western Railway's main line and acts as a junction for the Brendam branch line. The express does not stop at Wellsworth, although it was once accidentally sent down the branch. The station is at the foot of Gordon's Hill on the main line and, as a result, can be subject to runaway goods trains when the engine has not pinned down brakes. The station has a large goods yard and sheds, as well as sheds for Edward and BoCo, who operate the branch line. The line from Brendam to Wellsworth is one of Sodor's oldest and was first known as the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, which was later extended to Knapford in 1914 to connect with other railways to become the North Western Railway. According to legend, St. Tibba had a well dug here, hence the name. Appearances It has made numerous appearances in the television series and returned in CGI in Day of the Diesels. However, the green road bridge now has a rail line on it. Trivia * It is occasionally misspelt as "Ellsworth". * In the eleventh season episode, Edward and the Mail, Wellsworth was referred to as a Post Depot. * In some episodes of the seventeenth and eighteenth seasons, the asphalt surrounding the station was replaced with grass. * Throughout the series, the size of the yard behind the station has fluctuated in size. * In the eighteenth season episode Duck and the Slip Coaches, the station appeared as a generic station on the Great Western Railway in Duck's flashback. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Bachmann (signal box only) Gallery File:OldIronRS1.PNG|Wellsworth in the Railway Series. File:Stepney'sSpecialRs1.jpg|Stepney and Edward at Wellsworth File:TripleHeaderRS4.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)11.jpg File:ThomasandGordon57.png File:ThomasandGordon17.jpg File:ThomasandGordon58.png|Thomas and Gordon at Wellsworth File:PercyRunsAway24.png|Wellsworth signalbox File:Coal4.png|Wellsworth in the first season File:Coal1.png|Edward and Henry at Wellsworth File:TheFlyingKipper17.png|Henry passing Wellsworth with The Flying Kipper File:Cows6.png|Wellsworth in the second season File:TheDiseasel40.png|Bill and Ben at Wellsworth File:SavedfromScrap24.png File:ACloseShave17.png File:TheDiseasel41.png|Bill and Ben in Wellsworth Sheds File:TimeforTrouble20.png File:TimeforTrouble21.png|James passing Wellsworth File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor51.png|Wellsworth yard File:OneGoodTurn56.PNG|Wellsworth yard File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed5.jpg File:BowledOut7.png|Stepney and Duck race through Wellsworth File:Fish2.png|Duck waits at Wellsworth File:Fish9.png File:HauntedHenry12.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins8.jpg|Gremlin leaves Wellsworth File:GordonandtheGremlins7.jpg|Clarabel and Gordon at Wellsworth File:BusyGoingBackwards1.jpg|Henry, Thomas, and Toad at Wellsworth File:BusyGoingBackwards11.jpg|Oliver at Wellsworth File:Edward'sBrassBand7.png|Edward and Thomas in Wellsworth Yard File:Emily'sNewCoaches66.jpg|Emily at Wellsworth File:ThreeCheersforThomas29.png|Bertie enters Wellsworth File:ThreeCheersforThomas31.png File:EdwardtheGreat35.png|Edward passes through Wellsworth File:Percy'sBigMistake15.jpg|Percy at Wellsworth Yard File:ThomasAndTheCircus8.png File:EdwardandtheMail12.png|Wellsworth in the eleventh season File:EdwardandtheMail16.png File:DayoftheDiesels84.png File:DayoftheDiesels85.png File:TreeTrouble3.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain38.png File:Whiff'sWish37.png File:CalmDownCaitlin55.png|Wellsworth at night File:SteamieStafford25.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay1.png File:TooManyFireEngines62.png|Flynn and Thomas at Wellsworth File:TaleoftheBrave380.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches67.png|Connor and Caitlin at Wellsworth File:NotSoSlowCoaches68.png File:OldReliableEdward20.png|Edward at the Station File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches17.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches71.png File:LastTrainforChristmas51.png|Wellsworth on Christmas Eve File:SamsonatYourService52.png Merchandise Gallery File:BrioWellsworth.png|Brio File:WoodenWellsworthStation.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TakeAlongWellsworth.jpg|Take-Along File:TOMYCountryStation.JPG|Motor road and rail File:LEGODuploToby.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloks2014Henry.jpg|Mega Bloks Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Main Line Category:Landmarks